Alone
by Saj14
Summary: This story begins somewhere in the third season, but it won't be following the story in the show. New characters, new developments, but a lot of Klaus.
1. Chapter 1

"I do not want this, I want to go home, how the hell did I get to be a part of this crazy world", she felt her throat closing, panic gripping her chest "I need to stay calm, I need to breathe, I need to..."

And than she looked at him, the man driving the black jeep she was sitting in. The most dangerous and lethal creature in the world, the hybrid, half original vampire - half werewolf. Or that was what she was told. Her head was still spinning of the things she learnt in the last weeks, vampires, witches, werewolves, original family, magic rings, spells and curses. And her family in the middle of it.

Family...she was forced to come here, leave HER family and come back to Mystic Falls to rejoin her long lost family, Gillberts. For months she was struggling with this new life, and wanting nothing more than to go back to the family that raised her. Her real family. But they lied, they lied to her all her life and she now did not know where she belonged. She was alone, so utterly alone in this world. The Gillberts seemed nice and she felt their need to reach out to her, but things kept spiralling down. Her biological parents dying in a car accident, the rest of the family struggling with grief she could not really feel, she barely knew them. Her "siblings" strangers who had their own struggles, her aunt, barely adult, half crazed with grief and new responsibilities. And than she died too...People dying in this town under strange circumstances, Elena's hysterical friends, her boyfriend and his brother, visitors in the middle of the night, Jeremy's break downs, their history professor moving to the house. And nobody has time to notice her, to tell or ask her anything, so she just exists, in the school, in the house, alone.

And than one day she came to the house and everything erupted around her, blood, screams, fangs, monsters. Vampires... They are making plans, protect Elena at any cost, doppelganger, Klaus, danger, blood, danger, hybrids, danger, death. And she just sits there, now a part of their world, but still kept aside, just listening. And than he barges in, the tall blond stranger, with strong British accent calling her leverage and his security that will make them behave. And now again taken against her own will into yet another world. Alone and helpless, not in charge of her own life, people just take her from one place to another and tell her this is your life, and she just exists. She turned to look at him again, and this time he meets her stare. With a shadow of a smile on his full lips, he finally spoke to her "What's your name, love?". Fear, loneliness, anxiety and anger were suffocating her for months, but now, his words brought out hate, so intense she almost screamed and yet she managed to spit the words out:

"Leverage, it seems" - bitterness of the words, of her whole existence lingering on her lips.

A giggle - that's what she got. Completely unexpected, this monster of a man just giggled at her words.

"No, it doesn't fit you", he is still watching her. The monster that came into the house, with cold eyes and even colder words was somehow different now. The smile is not just on his lips, but in his eyes too. The scenes of him storming into the house were still playing in her head, she couldn't shake off the sounds, sounds of Damon's neck snapping, the stake sinking in Stefan's stomach, the blood exploding around the room, screams. Everything happened so fast, and than she felt his grip, he was holding her and Elena and everybody else just stopped. She remembered the coldness in his voice, sarcasm in his words, mutilations and torture he will induce if they do not start behaving and than his casual remark "She is my leverage, I'll be taking her with me". She only than noticed that Elena was free of his grip, moving back to the crouching Stefan and he was still holding her arm. "Come on, love", he said, leading her towards the door, and she just did what he said. She did not even turn to look at them, as she knew one thing, Elena was safe, and that's the only thing that really mattered in that room.

"Tell me your name" he asked in a more demanding voice looking her in the eyes, and she felt the need to answer.

"Luna. My name is Luna." the strong pull she felt was gone, and then she realised that it must be compulsion, he just used compulsion to get her to tell him her name. No will of her own, no control of her life, and she felt like a rug doll. The anger again rose in her chest and she felt the need to kick and scream, but for what, there is no use...

"Moon. How symbolic..." again he giggles, like a child almost - "It suits you, it definitely suits you. And we are here." The car stops and before she even had time to lift her head he was already opening her door from the outside. Still not used to this vampire speed thing, she managed to step out of the car with seeming calmness. Towering over her as if attempting to intimidate her was a large mansion. He led her in, and she tried not to be too impressed with the marble floors with intricate designs, with the highest ceiling she ever saw. Everything was grand and luxurious, not something she was ever used to.

"Welcome to my home" he said with a small bow "Hope you will enjoy your stay".


	2. Chapter 2

The room was dark and Luna could barely see the outlines of the furniture. She got up from the bed and stumbled towards the window. It was locked, but she couldn't see any locks or chains. Using all her strength she pulled and pulled but it didn't budge. The other windows were just the same. Only than she saw the door and practically jumped to it. Pushing with all her force she almost fell when the door opened immediately as it was not locked. Light hit her. The hall was white and brightly lit, reminding her of the hospital. She ventured outside and than she saw them. A vampire feeding from a brunette, and horrible slurping sounds were the only sound that could be heard. The sickening smell of blood filled her nostrils and she felt fear gripping her and freezing her movements. She kept staring at the monstrous scene. The vampire apparently finished and lifted his face, with blood dripping from his chin. Their eyes met and only than she realised it was Klaus. He grinned, showing his blood smeared fangs. Her eyes moved towards the girl and than she screamed and screamed as she was realising that the lifeless eyes and the torn throat were her own. Klaus was holding her motionless body. She woke up, realising that this was only a dream. Her throat hurt from the screams and she felt the pressure in her chest and her heart beating like crazy. "Only a dream, only a dream" - she tried to calm herself, taking deep breaths. She was covered in sweat, so she got up and moved towards the window which easily opened. The view was beautiful, the yard perfect and all the colours of that sunny morning made her feel just a little bit better. With her face leaning against the cold glass and observing the outside world, her thoughts went back to last night. Klaus led her upstairs without a word, after a short walk on the second floor he opened one of the numerous, identical doors and bid her good night. She was struggling with insomnia almost until dawn, listening to the strange rumours of this enormous household. And than the nightmare... Luna was not sure what to do with herself, go downstairs or wait to be summoned.

Moving to the bathroom, she decided to take a shower and wash her hair in an attempt to clear her head of the memories of the terrible nightmare. In there she found a big fluffy bathrobe, and put it on as she did not have any extra clothes and she was not in the mood to wear the sweaty clothes she slept in last night. Taking the blow drier with her, she went back to the room and there was hybrid was just standing in the middle of the room, with his hands full of bags and a big grin on his face.

"Good morning to you love. Hope you are rested and ready for a new day".

Luna's first reaction was to run, memories of the bloody fangs ripping at the girl's neck, HER neck, returning. Still, a strange strength and pride awoken and she retorted:

"I thought an old man as yourself would know about manners and that knocking on people's doors before entering should be mandatory."

His smile only widened "I apologise sweetheart, actually, I did knock, but you were in the shower. I brought you some extra clothes, but please do make a list of everything else you require and it will be provided. Once you are ready, one of my men will escort you downstair, so we can have breakfast together".

"No, thank you", Luna was note sure from where the courage came as her whole body was screaming of fear.

Klaus' smile did not waver, but his eyes grew cold and his voice got a note that made the hair on her neck stood up:

"I'm afraid you do not have a choice in this matter. Make it quick, I am not a patient man.", and with that he left.

With her knees giving away, she just collapsed on the bed, doing her best not to start crying again. After couple of minutes, she decided it was best to do what he said, so she dried her hair, put it in a messy bun and then reached for the bags. They were filled with a variety of clothes such as jeans, shorts and t-shirts. She opted for the white skinny jeans, a grey t-shirt and white flats. Everything fit perfectly. Luna swallowed and made a promise to herself to stay strong and not to cry. "Enough with the crying and self pitying", she murmured to herself. Slowly opening the door, she saw a man waiting on the opposite side, he almost jumped, mumbled "follow me" and sped down the corridor. They descended the same stairs she climbed yesterday with Klaus, and then turned left towards grand double doors. The man just pointed out towards the door, so Luna opened it and entered. The incredible smells of pastries and bacon immediately hit her, making her realise how hungry she was. There was a big table and a couple of people, including Klaus, who were having breakfast. Not sure what to do, she just stopped on the spot, and in a second Klaus was next to her.

"Please join us. You must be hungry. But let me introduce you to my family. This is my older brother Elijah and my baby sister Rebekah".

The serious looking man in a dark grey suit got up from the chair and shook her hand with a small smile.

"Welcome Luna. Please have a seat."

The sister was blond and pretty, but she barely acknowledged Luna and continued texting on her phone.

"And do apologise Bekah, she can be rude" Elijah continued, pulling Luna a chair between him and Klaus.

"Oh come on Elijah, why should I care for one of Nik's pets. I'm busy. I'll be late for school, ..." and while she was leaving, Luna realised that her face was familiar, and the she for sure saw her in school.

Before she realised, a servant appeared and her plate was full with delicious food and her cup with hot coffee. She enjoyed the food, while Elijah excused himself and left. Klaus was drinking coffee and reading the newspapers, but from time to time she would look at her but kept the silence. She finished eating and start sipping at her coffee, when she felt her chair being pulled and suddenly her chair was turned around and his face was just inches from hers.

"Ok, so it's time to set some ground rules. If you respect them, no harm will come to you".


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"You can walk freely around the house, but do not touch telephones or computers. You can use my library, my film collection or whatever you wish to pass your time. You are expected to show up for meals, otherwise, you are free to do whatever you want. If you need anything, please just let me know" – he grabbed her hand and pulled her even closer "Do not even think about leaving the house, you do not want to hear what the consequences would be."  
And then he smiled, and gave her a small peck on the cheek. "I'll see you later" , he walked away, leaving her frozen in her seat. Luna couldn't even finish her meal, so she just got up and went back to her room. She was aware of men standing in different places around the house, for sure his hybrids.  
She crawled back to her bed and started crying again. Why is she in this mess, she is not valuable to anyone? What kind of leverage could she be, as the only thing the others care is Elena's safety? Elena is the doppelganger, her blood is what is important to Klaus. Why Elena is free and she, a nobody, held captive by this monstrous situation. They will find a way to save Elena, and then she would be killed, drained probably by Klaus or one of his siblings. Although Elijah seemed nice and polite and although he was for sure very powerful, she did not feel he was as dangerous as Klaus. She tried to remember how many originals there were…in the long discussions of Elena and the others, she recalled other names being mentioned… For sure there are more of them. She woke up suddenly, realizing that somebody was knocking at her door. Still dazed she stumbled to the door and opened it to find a smiling Klaus.  
"See, I was knocking and waiting outside", his smile wavered as he realized that he woke her up "Oh, sorry, you were sleeping. Well, you are awake now, I thought we should go for a stroll, I want to show you the gardens".  
"I thought I was not allowed to go outside" – Luna mumbled, still half asleep trying to remember when did she fall asleep.  
"Well, not alone, that is why I will accompany you. It's not healthy to stay locked in the house all the time. You need some fresh air and sun. I guess you need a few minutes, I'll wait downstairs. But don't take too long"- he left with a smile, obviously in very good mood.  
Luna slowly closed the door, still not sure if she was really awake or not. Cheerful Klaus was even creepier than the hybrid threatening her just hours before. In the bathroom mirror she realized how horrible she looked, streaks from tears visible on her cheeks, eyes puffed and hair a complete mess. She washed her face, combed the hair and changed the top. Reluctantly she went downstairs, knowing that she could not refuse him, he made it quite clear this morning. He was waiting at the entrance, texting with a small smile lingering on his lips. For the first time she noticed how handsome he was. Only then she noticed the dimples on his cheeks and the way his jeans fit him almost perfectly. He raised his eyes, smiled and for a second she forgot the monster and saw only the incredible blue of his eyes and irresistible smile. She mentally cursed herself for even thinking about him that way and hurried down the stairs.  
"There you are, come on", he took her hand and pulled her outside. The mansion had a huge piece of land around, with even a little pond. He held her hand and started chatting like they are some random couple taking a walk around the park. Luna hardly said anything and was not sure how to handle this strange situation. She realized that she was not as anxious in his company as she was before, but still the whole situation was keeping her at the edge. He still did not release her hand, and she felt her palm itching to get away, but she did not dare. He was talking about the different plants and flowers, about his plans for the land, trees that he wanted to plant. He led her to a small bench near the pond and asked her about her interests and hobbies. Confused with the oddity of the situation and his mood, she started talking about her love of languages and literature. Soon they were discussing books and authors, and even came to an argument about Lord of the Rings and it's value. Defending her favorite author and the world she loved, she forgot about her own troubles, the real nature of this man and her situation and started listing all the incredible things Tolkien offered in his books. She did not even realize that she was talking for a long time and that Klaus did not interrupt. He was smiling and when she finally stopped, he raised his hand, caressed her face and than suddenly rose.

"Wonderful to see so much passion in a young person. Cherish it". Without a word he started walking back towards the house and Luna followed him. He was silent, and she just walked beside him again not sure of what was happening. It was obvious his mood went from cheerful to broody, but he did not seem angry.

"Can I ask you something?", Luna finally ventured a question.

"Sure", he replied without even turning to look at her.

"How old are you, exactly"?

Klaus stopped, with a surprised look on his face and than started laughing. At that moment he looked like a boy, a handsome boy, with perfect dimples and the cutest smile she ever saw.

"And I thought you were going to ask me questions about my plans with you, about Elena, demand explanations or something in that line. But no, you want to know how old I am", he was laughing again and it was so contagious that Luna felt the need to join him, and started laughing herself.

"Well, you are for sure not answering any of those questions, but I was really curious about your age", she finally managed to say, still giggling with the absurdity of the whole situation.

"You are right, and I can tell you that I've stopped counting after 1,000. Let's go inside and get ready for dinner."

****  
Luna went downstairs for dinner, and find Klaus alone at the table.  
"It seems it's just you and me tonight", he stood up and showed her a chair next to him. Soon a man came in and delicious food was on the table. Klaus offered her some wine, and she accepted, although she never really drank alcohol. He started again chatting, and soon she found herself talking about her family, the one that raised her, about her older brothers, her dad she adored, and the way she was missing her mom. She did not know how, but she was completely at ease with him, and he was pleasant and sweet. Suddenly Rebekah stormed in, ignored Luna completely and asked to speak to Klaus in private. His light mood changed immediately, but he excused himself and Luna was on her own again. She finished her meal and the glass of wine, and than returned back to her room. She showered and got in some PJs she found in the bags bought by Klaus earlier. She was not sleepy, but she was reluctant to go downstairs to find a book. Than she heard a light knock on the door. It was Klaus.  
"You are already ready for bed? I thought we could watch Lord of the Rings, so you can tell me again why are you fascinated by this world. I read the books ages ago, but I actually never watched the movies". Luna accepted, although she knew all the movies by heart.  
They watched the first of the movies on the big LCD Klaus got in the living room. He even brought pop corns and Luna was soon emerged in the movie.  
"My brother, my captain, my king...", Luna was reciting the scene of Boromir's death and final words while tears were streaming down her face. No matter how many times she saw this movie, this scene always touched her heart. Only than she become aware of Klaus. He was watching her, in stead of the movie...  
"Don't you dare laugh at me", she started wiping her tears and felt stupid for allowing herself to become so engrossed in the movie and let him see her like that. Before he had a chance of responding, somebody came inside.  
"Hello brother, did you miss me? Oh, but you have company I see, and you are making her cry. I am Kol, the handsome brother, trust me, you will like me much more, I am so much more fun", a handsome dark haired man sat beside her with a smirk on his face.  
"Kol", Klaus almost growled between his teeth...


End file.
